


Fluffy-sensei

by xanithofdragons



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: A pair of drabbles about the relationship between Isamu and Nyanko-sensei.





	Fluffy-sensei

**Author's Note:**

> My Nyanko-sensei/Isamu thirst is real.

He was perfectly fluffy. He was unbelievably adorable. He was supposedly a cat. That third part didn't matter as much as the first two. Lastly, Natsume had left him with Isamu, to hold as much as he wanted.

And hold him he did, keeping him firmly in the hand that wasn't holding the key whose lock he was seeking. Except, really, Isamu wanted to pet him too. Tucking the key back, he stroked his head. His blankly staring face was too cute to stop. Isamu nearly forgot his goal as he petted him, but he remembered and renewed his search.

-

Natsume better be grateful he was putting up with all of this from Taki's brother, Madara thought. The human was holding him in a grip just this side of crushing. Then he started petting Madara! Not that it felt bad. It was better than Natsume's neglect and disrespect, actually.

Madara started to purr as the boy stroked a particularly good spot on his head. Madara started to think that maybe the Taki family wasn't so bad after all. If this one didn't so firmly disbelieve in yokai, Nyanko-sensei might have even considered putting him in line to be his disciple.


End file.
